(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ignition/fuel injection system, and more particularly to one adapted with an auxiliary power source to exclusively supply power needed for the operation of the system, and a separation charging power source to separate that from the batteries for starting the motor so to avoid affecting the normal start-up of an engine by the sudden drop of the working voltage of the ignition/fuel injection system while the voltage of the batteries significantly drops as greater amperage is required to start the motor during the start-up of the engine.
In the application of an engine started manually without the installations of motor and batteries, this present invention provides normal working voltage to the ignition/fuel injection system to ensure of good ignition status in case of lower engine rpm upon starting the engine and insufficient voltage of generator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an ignition or fuel injection operation system shares the same power supplied by batteries with a motor to start the engine. Therefore, starting the engine is difficult due to the voltage drop (usually 25˜40%) of the batteries as the greater amperage is required to start the motor to result in poor ignition or slower on and off rate of the fuel injection system.